


Last Chance to Lose Control

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Public Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The school fundraiser has turned into a competition, and Yukiko, Chie, and Rise, with the help of Naoto, set out to bring in the most money by selling their much lusted-after bodies. Commission for simo09
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Last Chance to Lose Control

The word 'Fundraiser' streaked over the banner heralded the most glorious sight for people to come in to, because underneath the banner, four girls stood leaned against a table in different positions, all on offer, and the dramatic sight was something to behold. Rise had her hands back and one leg up, giving a playful, eager little grin. Chie was bent forward, skirt riding up over her black shorts, exposing her tight ass and offering it up completely. Naoto wore a button-up shirt wide open and revealing her big tits ready to spill out of the barely-closed shirt at any moment. Finally, Yukiko was simply standing there, hands pressed together, head leaning down as she greeted the incoming crowd.

"Welcome to our fundraiser," Yukiko said, greeting them. "You can see the price on the banner. You can do whatever you want for that price, but if you want to go again after you cum, you have to pay again, okay?"

"We're charging by the orgasm, and I hope you buys have wallets as fat as those heavy, full balls," Rise moaned, dialing up the most aggressive and playful possible approach to letting people descend upon her. "And if not, then we'll just have to drain the whole school to make our money!"

Fundraising for a school trip was put in the hands of the students, who broke off into groups to find competing ways to fundraise. Yukiko, Chie, and Rise called upon Naoto to help, the detective not a student, but willing to whore herself out thanks to some encouragement and pleading from her friends to let them profit off of her chest. She was here, and she wasn't even fully sure she should have been, but it was all much too late now for her to pull back from it. The four had set up their table, with the general idea being that the group who could bring in the most money would be rewarded somehow. But this was no bake sale or clothing drive. This was outright prostitution.

And yet the first person to step up was a teacher. People watched, half expecting him to chide the girls standing there so proactively, clearly disrespecting the school and the idea of fundraising for the event at all. But the words didn't come. He didn't make any harsh, sharp judgments, didn't tell them to pack it up. He undid his pants, tugged Yukiko's skirt up, and slammed his way into her pussy in full view of everybody.

"Thank you for being my first patron, sir," Yukiko moaned, shoved back against the table. She let out a wild gasp as the pressures hit her and she found herself so suddenly claimed, taken with firm thrusts into her slick hole and treated to pleasures beyond her wildest imaginings. She wasn't prepared for it in the last, thrown by the pressure and the heat that swept up through her body, but as the confident thrusts forward shook her body to her core, she felt ready for it, opening up to the sensations and the passions of getting taken so hard and so fast by the teacher. There was no sense to it, no moment where anything felt the least bit normal or controlled, but the pleasures swept up fiercely through her and came with little sense or restraint. Only pleasure.

"I shouldn't approve of any of this," the teacher groaned, but that didn't stop him for even a moment, his hips hammering on faster and wilder through pleasures that didn't want to stop. Ferocious pleasure hit hard, and the temptation was too much for him to resist. A sweet, pristine girl like Yukiko, lusted after by all the boys and even some of the teachers, was worth every yen. He hadn't even looked at the cost. It didn't matter. He was going to pay anything to fuck her, and with that burning desire carrying him forward and pushing him into far more drastic pleasures, this all felt too good to resist. Passion burned hotter, stronger, and the tireless vigor carrying him forward was a sign to everybody around him that this was okay.

Everyone stared, the crowd of shocked boys all watching a teacher paying to fuck one of his own students. The dimensions of wrongness and insanity to this situation should have been cause for concern and some degree of action. Instead, it continued on with reckless indulgence and a feverish need to keep going that threw everything into disarray. Nobody knew what to say, but everybody was watching closely, admiring the utter chaos and indulgence of this pleasure, not sure what to say or how to respond to this, but the pleasure was ferocious and immediate. Fascination held everybody, including the girls staring in envious desire, hoping someone would come fuck them, but happy to briefly let this commotion call to them and wind them up.

"Please fuck me as hard as you want to," Yukiko moaned. "I know that a lot of people want to, and today, I want to let everybody have a chance. Even if I've turned you down for a date, you can do whatever you want to me!" The teacher's thrusts pushed her up onto the table, had her sitting atop it with her legs pressing against his sides, slipping in under his in hopeless shows of greed and encouragement, trying her best to make sense of desires and needs that escalated with little clarity or calm to them. Everything burning through her came on with a ferocity and a delight she needed more than anything, heaving back and forth without patience or control, simply craving more of what kept hitting her. A big cock helped her become even more certain of how badly she wanted this.

The gasping, heaving thrusts and the chaotic desire that came on messier and hotter all fueled the teacher. He wanted this. Wanted her. Yukiko's surrender and submission to his wild pleasures and greeds made for something unrepentant, truly shameless and fierce. His thrusts got louder, and even some tugs at Yukiko's hair came on with something utterly hopeless and ferocious. "Cumming inside is included in the price!" Yukiko gasped, coaxing him from the final rush of eclipsing delight, a passion and a joy that couldn't be stopped. The pleasure burned brighter, stranger, and ultimately, she got what she wanted: her teacher's load inside of her.

A few final, clumsy slams pushed on rougher and harder, before ultimately blowing his load deep into her pussy, throwing himself into raw joy. "Miss Amagi!" he shouted, gripping her tightly. "How much is it? I want to go again right away."

That was the moment where all the tension broke, and in place of that frenzied need, the pleasure burned hotter forward. The crowd rushed in, waving yen around and yelling about, wanting to pounce on the girls and get theirs immediately. Everyone wanted a go, and the girls quickly found themselves treated to a joy of everything they wanted, mobbed by men all crowding around them and pushing greedily forward to indulge in them without hesitation.

Chie's spats got torn open by hands that didn't even bother taking them down. The stretch material receded from around her ass at the tear, and with a hand gripping her head, she was locked in place for the firm and powerless joy of feeling a fat cock slam deep into her backdoor. "You must really like my ass," she moaned, feeling the pressure hit her hard, the sudden and ferocious pulse of raw joy starting to claim her as her body tightened up. Rise was ready for this, moaning in hopeless, sweet preparation as she got taken raw, her ass filled and claimed, stretched out with the potent fever and aggression that took her. Jerking back and forth amid these wild pleasures and the passions that started up with intense fire.

"I love it," the boy groaned, hands tightening against her hips and trying to give in to all the pleasures and the climbing heat escalating through him. Every thrust forward was a ready show of utter need. He couldn't help himself, couldn't resist the wild desires and the urgent needs taking him. One He was one of Chie's classmates, and as the wild slams forward overwhelmed her the wild fever and joy kept on building. The pleasure was all-encompassing, an expression of madness and heat that rose hotter and stronger through her. Every slam into her ass hit the spot just right, evoked within Chie powerful swells of needy panic and delight that she could keep working through, rocking back and forth with the singular intention of getting what she needed most.

The rising passion and desire through Chie brought her harder toward ruin, a careless, vigorous mess of growing pleasures. her body heaved wildly about, and she had to brace against the table for balance and control while she got taken. "Then use my ass all you want. You've paid for this!" The overwhelming delight and pressure that rose through her came on messier and stronger, a heat so clumsy and so ferocious than she could possibly handle. Chie throbbed with a desire and a passion like nothing else. This was all going according to plan, and the fact they went in for her ass made it even better, letting her whore out her fine behind and get what she needed most. The pleasure and passion helped her focus on pure acceptance, a surrender she leaned into more and more, throwing all caution away and calling out louder.

Wild thrusts continued to push her limits, and Chie was along for the ride, savouring the wild chaos and the pressure of giving up faster, messier, allowing herself to fall deeper into this, and she was lost to how good it could feel. Everything inside of her begged for this senseless relief, this embrace of pleasure that continued to bear down upon her with exhausting fire, and she was right there to take it and to burn with joy, heaving with hopeless delight through everything that hit her. Chie was on fire, crashing into pleasure with hopeless, dizzy moans as she let it take her. The sensation of having her ass fucked until she came was unparalleled, a passion sweeping through her and bringing her everything she needed most, and Chie was ready for it, falling into pure submission and howling out in bliss while the cum flooded into her ass and she let herself succumb utterly to these passions.

Hitting her knees, Naoto found herself with hands on her tits, getting groped and fumbled with by someone who had no idea who she was, but was all too eager to go for the bustiest of the girls. "I don't know who you are, but these are some great tits," he groaned, groping her harder, indulging in her gorgeous body and buying a round with her regardless. His cock sat firmly between her breasts, and with each careless thrust into her cleavage, he savoured the delight of going all out on her, thrusting quicker and harder on with his focus solely on the idea of giving himself in to these passions and to spectacles completely removed from sense.

Naoto was ready for it, or at least as ready as she could muster the attempt to be, holding tight while these steady slams forward overwhelmed her. A rough, hard titfucking wasn't the approach she expected people to be taking, but she did her part to handle all these pressures, to handle the wild spectacle and passion of giving up to such drastic feelings. There was so much to appreciate here, and all of it hit Naoto head -on, fingers toying with her nipples and pushing her into clumsier states of fever and frustration. She didn't have any good, clear way to deal with any of this, and she continued to fall deeper, continued to shiver and writhe her way through pressures that should not have felt as good as they did, but allowing herself to be consumed by them felt better and better.

"DO they feel good?" Naoto asked. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but with her bottom lip firmly between her teeth, she stared up at the guy fucking her tits, shifting and wriggling about under a growing excitement and feverish curiosity. She welcomed this, no matter how much she felt like she should have taken her time and thought things out more clearly. There wasn't any time to do that though, wasn't any focus on anything but the crushing delight of giving in harder. "I hope they do. If you want t--ah, you're already doing it!" The pinches and tugs at her nipples evoked guilty flares of passion and want that she was happy to give up to completely, thrown into a state of chaos and disarray more passionate than she could handle. It felt too good, and Naoto was getting more vocal and intense, moans spiraling off in a myriad of directions as she contemplated touching herself.

Fortunately, it didn't have to come to that. Naoto got to appreciate the sudden, abrupt rush of cum gushing forward, the boy cumming and his load splattering onto the tops of her breasts, giving her a chance to appreciate the wild delight of seeing a cock fire off between her tits. She had never given a titfuck before, and an immediate wave of curiosity and passion swept over Naoto, who found herself suddenly very interested in seeing what came next, as more guys stepped up to have their fun with her.

"I'm a big fan!" gasped the boy who Rise bounced atop, her skirt down over his lap while he tugged hr top up over her tits, making them bounce wildly in front of his face. He was a little bit awestruck, hands tight on the brunette's hips while she rode him, and he was amazed this was happening. "I'm a really, really big fan, Rise!" This was amazing, just what eh wanted, and he felt like he could hardly contain all of the pleasures coming with it." He looked up at her with an admiration and a burning desire to give in that seemed almost too insane to be real, and normally, Rise didn't quite appreciate being eyed like a piece of meat, but for this one day and this one time, she'd take it.

"You are a really big fan. I can feel it inside mer." Rise giggled and heaved while she rode these pleasures out, bucking happily atop his lap and throwing herself into a reckless state of pure desire and greed, loving everything happening to her. She had been the one to suggest whoring themselves out for their fundraiser, and it felt like everything was coming together a bit too perfectly to be real, her body heaving and thrashing about, riding faster atop the wild ecstasies of giving in to all of this. A nice, big dick to ride to her heart's content, heaving atop him and letting herself succumb to passion and needs beyond her wildest dreaming. This was a lot to handle, but she was eager to do everything in her power to embrace it, dizzily thrashing about.

Riding the dick meant being control of the situation, meant getting hers and allowing pleasure to continue burning through her with unbearable passion and heat. She had exactly what she needed here, spinning about dizzily in the show of heat and panic, loving every second of what quivered through her body. Rise was happy to get hers, happy to feel the pleasure pulse through her, to embrace the sudden, ferocious rush of an orgasm sweep up through her, and with a hopeless fall, she let go. Rise came, shoving her chest into the face of the student she rode as she let herself go, cumming hard and letting out dizzy cries of pure delight, a joy and an ecstasy like nothing else. It felt too good, and Rise wanted only to sink into even more of it as she held him tight and felt him fill her up with his load.

"There's so many of you," Yukiko said, awestruck as she bounced on the lap of one boy while jerking off two more, their cocks up in her face and the need to tend to all this attention hitting her with a whole lot pressure and excitement. "I'm going to do everything I can to take care of you all, I promise!" With hopeful gasps and a firm push down to swallow one of the cocks, Yukiko doubled down on her efforts with a very singular need to throw herself into pure sensation and oblivion, riding harder and quicker atop the dick below her. Yukiko found herself in an incredible position of pure frustration and senseless heat now, jerking back and forth under the wild thrills of giving in, and she didn't care about anything other than her chance to keep pushing. The escalation and pressure rose hotter through her, kept her in a state where all she really wanted was to continue her descent down. Too much pleasure, too much fire, and absolutely no ability to hold herself back.

Yukiko's popularity had never seem as simple and as overwhelming as it did now, in the throes of wild passion. Three boys all over her at once provided her with a lot of pleasure to keep enjoying, a lot of wild and senseless delights she threw herself into without hesitation or control. There was so much that felt like it was only getting better, only escalating hotter out of control, and as she continued her twisted, needy indulgences, she felt better and better. Every bounce atop this cock was another chance to give in completely, to lose herself. For this one beautiful moment, Yukiko didn't care about anything other than the crushing joy of letting it all out, and expressing the most amazingly desperate and ferocious of passions.

Her promises came with the wild and desperate needs to keep rising, keep heaving back and forth through the chaos and the brilliance of giving in completely. She could barely keep her head on straight, tending to all these cocks and trying her best to zero in on something she felt she could work with. Her hands pumped along the cocks, tending to the appetites of the mob that kept her overwhelmed and dizzy, swarming in around her with little sense or control, just a careless need to keep fucking and thrusting and using her. It felt oddly exhilarating. Yukiko transitioned from being the unattainable girl who everyone wanted to ask out to the cheap whore fucking three guys at once, no contradiction or concern to be found in the way she sank deeper into all of it and embraced her most senseless and most impassioned of desires. This was about giving in now, and as long as she had these pleasures to keep pushing her this was all she needed.

Switching between the dicks she sucked while riding out the one in her pussy, Yukiko felt invincible, felt powerful, the lusted-after object of affections to all these boys, and all that she had to do was keep giving in to it, keep throwing herself into a mutual ecstasy between them all, and as they came, she welcomed it. "I'm ready for you boys!" she gasped, jerking off two cocks that fired all over her face while she took another load into her pussy, all these dizzy passions and delights keeping her drunk and needy and absolutely fixated on her desire to experience even more.

"I wish I knew my ass was this popular; I would have worn a pair of shorts I didn't mind losing," Chie moaned, jerking about under all new intensities. Another hole was torn in her spats, this one opening up her pussy to attention, and she got it in both holes at once, dizzily heaving up and down while she received the ferocious tensions and pleasures of giving in, accepting the very essence of desire and devotion. This pair of spats was totally ruined, but with a pair of thick cocks filling her up and pounding into her so strongly, she couldn't exactly bring herself to care about that. Jerking needily back and forth, she found herself completely lost, adrift in pleasures and passions that she just had to keep giving in to.

But as overwhelming as it was, she kept bucking, kept riding and twisting through a delightful mess of pleasure she was unable to make sense of. Chie welcomed the idea of being taken, hands on her body gripping her firmly and keeping her giving in harder, dizzier, as she struggled to handle how senseless and ferocious this all was. She did her best to handle the idea of giving in to pleasure and wildest need that continued to set her aflame. It was too much, but its most senseless excesses kept them feeling good, kept everything messy and potent to give up to utterly. As dizzying as this was, Chie wanted it, and she continued to find her groove, continued giving in to pressures and wants that kept her twisting about wildly. She didn't care about anything but the ecstasy of surrender, hips working to give in to all of this.

"I always stare at your ass when I get the chance." Was it an inappropriate confession to make? Absolutely. But the guy fucking her ass didn't care, offering up that senseless praise as he threw himself faster and wilder into giving up completely, pleasures escalating with little control or sense, an unhesitating need to indulge harder and harder in Chie's gorgeous body. The chance to give in was absolute, and its incredible spirals of need and heat kept everything burning brighter and hotter. The wildest pleasures they could find were all that awaited the two boys now in fucking Chie's holes, and they were eager to keep up a pace that had her moaning louder, falling progressively deeper into this clumsy want.

Chie didn't know what to do with this knowledge. The words lingered upon her a bit more than she was ready to handle, trying her best to deal with the blunt force panic of being taken so hard and fucked with such burning passion and desire. She wasn't ready for any of it, and her continued efforts to make sense of these things felt like they were getting further and further away by the second. Her body burned with a feverish bliss that came on stronger, hotter, and felt like it was going to break her down completely if she let it. And oh, how she let it, the ecstasy of her orgasm sweeping through her, making her moan and heave about in dizzy expressions of impassioned joy, cumming her brains out through another heaving rush of pure ecstasy and caring about nothing but the chance to keep giving in.

Naoto openly fingerfucked herself, still on her knees and fully lost to the ecstasies taking her. Another guy was fucking her tits, holding onto her and working his cock with feverish intent in her cleavage, while another turned her head to the side and rammed his cock into her mouth. Senseless thrusts forward left her shaken, dizzily struggling for air and gagging through her very first facefuck. It was oddly exhilarating, bringing Naoto a deeper appreciation for things that didn't feel like they could be stopped, and as she allowed the all eclipsing passions to push her, she needed only to keep sinking into pleasures that didn't want to stop. The all encompassing passion of ecstatic surrender weas getting to her, and Naoto remained determined.

She let them use her body. Ceding all control, Naoto embraced the idea of utter submission, embraced the senseless passion and delight of letting them dominate her however they wished. A senseless passion continued to burn through her, and the more she let them fuck her, even if it was rougher than she would have liked, even if she was getting used like a piece of meat, the hotter she became, the wetter her pussy dripped. Her fingers continued their desperate indulgences, toying with her clit and pumping into her hopeless, needy hole with the desperation and fire she hoped might bring her some shred of relief. There was so much pressure to deal with here, so many things to fall deeper into as the frenzied lust built and she explored deeper into complete chaos.

But it felt good. Naoto drooled and gagged on the cock pounding into her mouth, while the firm toying with her nipples from the titfuck added some very direct sensation. A submissive streak escalated in dizzy and frantic delights, and she was eager to keep falling, stumbling deeper, loving what continued to push her. Without shame or hesitation, the embrace continued to bring her into a state she was utterly unable to hold back from. Her fingers just kept indulging. She was so hopeless and clumsy and baffled by what continued to burn across her. The boys held nothing back on her, and they took their own pleasures from her without a care, which left her free to do the same to herself and indulge in pleasures she was completely unable to deal with. Her lack of restraint and control brought on something truly ferocious.

The pleasure grew, Naoto's fumbling fingers working her over until she couldn't take any more, and with an eager crash into joy, she came hard. Her fingers brought her to absolute joy, to deep satisfaction and relief. As she came, cum flooded her mouth and painted another messy set of ropes onto her tits, and all the while, Naoto rocked about in drunken relief, the releaser and joy of giving in consuming her fully. There was no shying away from this, and with the growing heat and pressure pushing her, Naoto craved only the chance for more. She sucked down shaky breaths, freed from the pressures of being facefucked and having her throat clogged up, but as her eyes drifted around among them, she wondered only who was up next, and what they would want.

Rise was down on her knees, hands on the floor, faced with the incredibly endowed cock of an overweight boy who mostly stare at her from afar. He was a heavyset student, but his cock was fat enough to more than make up for that, to keep her so dazed that she threw herself forward, pushing down to choke his cock down. Her nose pushed against his protruding gut, but he was already so deep down her throat that it was more of a mercy and a help that his belly kept her from taking down any more. "You're really pretty, Risette," he said, staring down at her with wide eyes. Every word he said was a shaky, clumsy mess that lacked in the confident certainty he was even supposed to be talking to her, but it didn't matter. The pressure and commotion pushed on harder, and the wild ecstasies ensured she just kept pushing for more, wanting it all so badly.

Even though she could have used a chance to breathe and slow down, she kept pushing, sucking the cock down and embracing the utter hopelessness and joy of giving in. there was no pleasure greater than what was taking her now, and the inexhaustible fire kept driving her into a state of devoted passion and fire so strong that she couldn't help it all. She just sought more, kept throwing herself into wild, greedy flares of passion. There was nothing quite like it, nothing that could possibly hold her back. With each push forward, drool running from her chin, she embraced the wild ecstasy and passion of giving in completely, and the pleasure felt like it was an astronomical mess of passion to deal with.

Rise didn't know quite what to do with how turned on she was and how hard she craved the ideas of giving in, throwing herself harder into what continued escalating, but she understood only that this pleasure was driving her harder along. Worshiping his cock came to her, and her desperate motions back and forth felt better and messier as she threw herself into this more and more. The throbbing heat and the hopeless haze continued to sweep across her. She was happy to give in to it, and it kept coming, kept bringing around something ferocious and indulgent. Her throat struggled, and she pushed on harder, ignoring the drip of drool from her lips and the overwhelming heat that kept hitting her. She welcomed it, dizzily sinking into a rush of feeling and need that she couldn't resist. There was simply too much to deal with here, but she kept going, and she wanted to let it take her.

"I'm going to cum down Risette's throat. It's so exciting!" He grabbed her pigtails, tugging faster, stranger, and letting the rough and dizzy fever bring on something absolutely overwhelming. He let go of the passions and pressures pushing him, and ultimately, he let it go, throwing himself into pleasure and heat as strong as could be. His massive, pulsating cock erupted with a reckless and throbbing delight that couldn't be helped. He pushed forward and erupted right down her throat, Rise doing her best to take it and to embrace the utter insanity of giving up. It was incredible, a passion and a ferocity so weird and so powerful that she couldn't help herself. The ecstasy kept coming, kept bringing her satisfaction beyond sense. She felt rewarded, felt dizzy, and as he asked, "Can I fuck you again?" she felt like she was on the way to something incredible.

Having a cock in every hole was pleasure and passion beyond sense. Yukiko couldn't speak, a cock lodged in her gullet and punishing her with wild, desperate slams that came on with miraculous passion and fire. Yukiko found herself in a position of complete powerlessness, driven by frenzies of passion and heat so strong and strange and overwhelming that she didn't have a prayer of dealing with any of it. She just heaved back and forth, trying to keep up with all the cocks swarming her, trying to handle what kept coming, the swinging passions and fevers keeping her lost, stuck, and completely lost to ecstasy. The pleasure kept her falling, and she couldn't even bring herself to care. So much pleasure and passion to be consumed by, and the idea of letting go felt better and better as she let all reason be eclipsed by pure pleasure.

Not that Yukiko had much of a choice. Three guys paid up for her at once and started stuffing her holes, fucking her with little control or care, just using her hard and letting her learn the hard way what utter insanity they were capable of. The pleasure was remarkable, a passionate lust and a fever that kept bringing on so much pleasure and fire. The guys using her were reckless and feverish enough to not care about anything but the chance to give in, to throw themselves at fucking her harder. Yukiko took these pressures on, failing to understand anything that kept hitting her, but being filled airtight with cock evoked pleasures strong and weird enough that she decided she just had to let go. It felt like too much, but she was happy to keep jerking back and forth, keep throwing herself into this all. She didn't know how to handle how ferocious this all was, how much she craved the burning passions and delights of giving in. It was a lot, and the raw force of passionate fire and heat was all she really felt like she needed. 

"Will we still be able to pay you for sex after this?" one of the boys asked. More questions came, and she found herself even dizzier under these attentions, trying her best to make sense of all this and falling deeper into crisis and panic. she was completely lost, detached from sense and reason, doing what she could to understand these attentions and falling progressively deeper. She didn't have any way to respond, too busy getting throatfucked, but she wouldn't have had a good answer for them even if she could speak. The continued escalation of panicked crisis and heat left her more and more confused, clumsy passions coming on harder with each pass. It was a lot to deal with, and she was lost to all of it, trying to make the best of tis and trying to keep track of passions and fevers that felt like they were escalating to just be too much to deal with.

A wild crash into orgasmic passion was all that Yukiko could get out of this, but what a thing to get out of it. her body and heaved under the all-eclipsing crash of pure joy taking her, and she didn't understand anything but this ecstasy. Her body thrashed wildly about under the crushing joy of giving in, her heaving back and forth, twisting about with little clarity or calm. It was senseless, passionate, and she felt too good to care about anything other than the idea that giving in felt too good to possibly fight. They filled her up, and Yukiko savoured all of it, allowing these pleasures to push her to new, shakier depths of submission for them.

"Holy shit! How do two even fit in there?" Chie was taking two cocks on again, but not like she was ready for like before. This time, two cocks were cramming into her tight ass at once, pushing the well fucked hole to new depths of overuse and frustration. "S-slow down! What the fuck is going on? I can't take this." The feeling of having her ass claimed by two dicks at once came on with remarkable panic and heat, and Chie found herself completely unable to deal with any of it. The pressures built, escalating in expressions of fever and heat that didn't want to let up on her for a second. It was insane, but her attempts to make this all slow down were falling further and further away. "What the fuck?" She had to ask again.

"This ass was made to get fucked," one of them commented, as the clumsy thrusts pounded forward in time, working to force more and more cock into her backdoor. Chie's struggles were only getting messier and hotter, confusion burning across her. She tried her best to fathom pleasures and frustrations that kept hitting her, and all she understood was the need to keep going, jerking about in feverish, hopeless spirals of ecstasy and panic. She felt amazing, but the ferocious passions that came with it left her with questions, left her overwhelmed by the raw joy of giving up harder, deeper. She explored her way into ferocious spikes of pure satisfaction, each step of the way fraught with the feeling that she'd split open at any moment.

Nothing slowed down. Chie's pleas went unanswered, the fever and the aggression keeping up a pace that challenged her more and more, that pushed her to explore and learn her way through this chaos. She couldn't keep her head on straight, falling further into crisis and panic as the cocks continued their ravaging of her ass hole. She couldn't handle all of it, wishing for clarity and calm where instead she felt only passion and burning fever, a throbbing pleasure and guilty panic she was stuck doing her best to handle. It was too much, and she wanted to make sense of it all while failing to grasp anything about this mess. It was exhausting, overwhelming, and the way that pleasure mingled with confused agony and panic made for the most ferocious and baffled of pleasures.

But underneath all the panic and the frustration of these sensations came the undeniable flare of utter ecstasy, a pleasure and a frustration born of complete ecstasy. The most confused and frustrated of pleasures swept through her with molten delight, and the pleasure of having her ass double stuffed was the inexplicable gateway into pure bliss that she needed most, complete surrender and ecstasy leaving her confused, aimless, lost to passions and pleasures she needed more than anything, and she knew only this path to getting it. That much was what she needed, and the all-eclipsing passion and fire pushed her harder along, kept her eager, writhing, giving in without hesitation and finding how much she liked the idea of letting completely fucking go. A senseless orgasm pushed her to accept this most insane of treats, and to feel the guilty, senseless craving for more quiver through her.

Driven down onto her back, Naoto had a cock between her legs, but even still, the focus on her chest and on her face didn't stop. She had three guys atop her, one drilling into her pussy with senseless slams that helped hit the spot and drive her wild with delight, but she had other trouble to worry about as another guy slammed down her throat, sitting on top of her face and forcing his way deep into her gullet, and another was all too happy to play with her tits and use her harder. These firmer indulgences and all the senseless, chaotic pleasures that came with it all pushing Naoto to new depths of panic. She wasn't able to do much, barely able to move well under what hit her.

There was so much to take in. Her struggles only hastened as every motion of her hips jerking back and forth tried to rationalize senseless desires that came down harder and messier with each passing second. Naoto did her best to handle three guys at once, to get fucked in so many ways that she couldn't keep her head on straight and didn't really know with much sense of clarity or calm how to handle any of it. she was just stuck there, twisting and tossing under the idea of giving in. Naoto got fucked and dominated and claimed with such overbearing passion and excitement that she couldn't keep track of it all, falling deeper into clumsy joy and into a panic she needed to let take her utterly by storm, and as long as she gave up to it all, she was getting better, happier, embracing pure destruction and senseless joy in equal measure.

Even with her hands free to fumble about without having to worry about denying herself pleasure, the thought-eclipsing pressures of what she was giving into proved to be such a rush of passion she had to lean into. She didn't know for sure where this would all go or how she'd fell when it was done, but for this one shameless, beautiful moment of unraveling, Naoto accepted that she burned too brightly to help, craving only the relief and release of giving in completely. The pleasure broke her down, eclipsed all sense and all focus, and in its place, she found only relief and joy. She fell deeper, wanting to know how far she could go, wanting to know how little control she could be left with if she gave herself so destructively up to these guys paying to use her body for sex. It was insane to consider, but everything felt so good that the idea of whoring herself out to three men at once just made sense.

Shew felt vindication for this desire and belief when another orgasm swept through her. An all-crushing, desperate rush of pleasure that burned across her body and felt like the guarantee of her desires and her deepest, shakiest needs. She felt incredible, eyes rolling back as she took cu down her throat and into her pussy, as she got yet another load all over her tits. She felt incredible, and the ways that she was getting tired all had to be pushed to the side so she could continue to instead serve herself up to the reckless indulgence of losing even more control.

"You really are my biggest fan!" Rise cried out, getting fucked over the table by her fat fanboy once more, her hands wrapped around a pair of cocks from guys standing on the other side of it. "You have a fat cock and a fat pocketbook, so maybe I like boys with a little extra something." She couldn't believe how much yen he was offering, throwing around enough money to own her pussy all day, and as he hammered into her, she felt like there was a good chance he'd pay it all up to do so. The two guys she sucked off received their parts, as she kept up with all of these fevers and pressures, trying her best to keep everyone satisfied while knowing that what she really wanted was more of this big cock wrecking her.

"I can pay you even more if you want to hang out some time," he said. "I spend all my money on merch, but I can spend it on you instead!" He saw his chance, and he had to take it. Rise's moans while he fucked her were intoxicating, and he wanted to get hooked on them, wanted to hear them constantly. He could get her into a more intimate place and hear them in his own bedroom. He could cum inside her unprotected every other night. He could have her in his room fawning over him and buy his way into having the hottest girlfriend he could imagine.

Rise found herself intrigued, a guilty swell of excitement hitting her. His big dick was something she couldn't deny she wanted more of, and the idea of whoring herself out for dates seemed wholly unnecessary. But it sounded oddly exciting, and she moaned, "I'd love to," before pushing forward to suck down the cocks in front of her. Her hips wiggled back, grinding against his lap and offering herself up harder to him, trying her best to deal with all the clumsy panics and pressures that kept coming. Rise was in a position here where she didn't fully know what to do about all of this, and she was simply trying her best to handle how insane and overbearing the pleasures were as they rose ever clumsier and ever hotter out of control. It was so much, and she didn't know what to make of most of it, but she found herself suddenly listening closely to his offer.

Helping the offer was another unprotected creampie shaking her down to her core. Rise's body struggled and shivered under the raw delight of giving in to the climactic fire and bliss of him filling her up. She felt lost to the pleasure, and everything she craved hit her like a ton of bricks. She collapsed under the pressure of it all, dizzily lost to the idea of letting go. It felt so good, and she knew she was getting more receptive to his company the more that she let him take her, and that didn't feel like it was going to change any time soon. But that was okay; maybe she had found something to do to kill long, boring days in this quiet town.

The girls went all day, proving tireless and ferocious, taking cock after cock without stopping or slowing. Minimal snack breaks and water re-ups were the only pauses in the action, and there was no question about who raised the most money. The four girls had so much yen stored up after whoring themselves out the entire day that some people had packed up their attempted fundraisers and left hours earlier, knowing there was no point in trying when all the money was going right to their drastic prostitution parade. But that was okay by the girls, who took it as a sign they had won even harder.

By the end of it, all four were slumped over the table, eyes crossed, holes dripping with cum as the last of the guys fucking them finally petered out. They were sore, covered in semen, used and gaping and thoroughly trashed. They felt great, felt powerful, and not only had they won at fundraising, but they got to have a fucking blast doing it. Maybe they could do this again some time, but this time the money went right to their pockets instead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
